


Right Here

by starsandsupernovae



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, SuperBat, but dont tell him or he'll go dress up as a bat and punch people, human doesn't want to be cared for, is cute, is still cute, kryptonian tries to care for sick human, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: Clark cares for Bruce when he's sick. That's it just a lil fluff ficlet





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the memevengers secret santa for @meme-intern-of-shield on tumblr

Clark flew, feeling the wind flow past him, whipping his cape behind as he rushed towards Gotham. He hadn’t needed to go in costume but he wanted to, it gave him permission to fly, it was good to have in case of emergencies and, he noticed as he approached Gotham City, it wasn’t like he didn’t have anywhere to change. He was convinced that Gotham was only 5% city and 95% abandoned alleyways with strange gases rising from vents in the floor creating odd shadows even now before the day was over, while the sun was just setting. That was who Bruce should go after, he thought idly, swiftly changing into civilian clothes. Not the latest creep with a mask. Whoever designed the city and whoever was randomly pumping fog out of vents because someone had to be behind that. No city did that naturally. A smile came to his face as he thought of bringing up the topic with Bruce himself, who would automatically shut down any outside criticism of Gotham even while complaining himself about the city.  
He continued onto the manor, noting all the long and expensive looking cars lined up all along the drive, the rich the richer and the press getting out to join the gala being held. For some charity, Clark had all but lost count of all those Bruce donated to but he was fairly certain this one saved elephants. Or dolphins. He slipped inside a bit awkwardly moving in between people chattering loudly about nothing at all, trying to navigate around people handing out champagne, attempting to make his way to the back of the room where he knew Bruce would be.  
“Clark.” There was a light tap on his shoulder and Clark turned to see Bruce, a small smile playing around the corner of Bruce’s mouth as he welcomed his boyfriend.  
“Bruce, hi!” Clark smiled widely back, before tilting his head a little looking at Bruce’s face. “Are you alright? You look a bit red.”  
“I’m ahhchoo! fine.” Bruce answered, trying to stifle his sneeze in middle of his sentence. “Completely fine.”   
Clark gave him a suspicious look. Bruce looked away for a moment, trying to swiftly change the topic.  
“How’s Metropolis? Still stand-” Bruce got cut off by a series of coughs, and Alfred was suddenly behind him, with some tissues, giving Clark his I’m-a-respectable-butler-and-i-don’t-roll-my-eyes-but-Bruce’s-being-an-idiot look.   
“You’re sick.” Clark’s eyes opened wide with realization as Bruce took a tissue from Alfred. He suddenly realized that he didn’t actually have any experience taking care of a sick person, he had never gotten sick himself and he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He did realize however that Bruce, standing as he was, slightly slouching against a table, eyes watery and nose red shouldn’t be in a loud, crowded, brightly lit room full of people babbling and occasionally coming over to him to talk about something that was entirely inconsequential especially since he was so clearly unwell, at least to Clark. But honestly, how did no one else notice that he was standing or slouching just that half an inch lower than usual? Or that his eyes were glimmering just a tiny bit more, above a slightly reddened nose? It was so obvious!   
“No I’m not.” Bruce waved away Clark’s concern casually. “It’s a tiny cold. I’m aHCHOO! perfectly fine.” He grabbed another tissue from the table.   
“Oh?” Clark raised his eyebrows. “When did you last sleep?”  
“I got a few hours two nights ago.” Bruce turned from some woman who seemed very interested in dolphins. Or elephants.   
“I’m fine. Tell me about the Planet. Did you manage to get that interview with that CEO yet? And do you want me to get it for you?”  
“No. You don’t get to change the topic now. You get to leave this gala and go get sleep. And no I don’t need you to get me the interview!”  
“So you got the interview?”  
“Let’s get you out of here.”

He took some convincing but Clark was insistent, and Bruce was sick, and was smart enough at least to acknowledge the effects of sleep deprivation combined with his cold when Clark forced him to, and eventually allowed Clark to escort him away from the busy gala and towards Bruce’s bedroom.  
“C’mon, Bruce.”  
“I’m not gonna sleep for too long.” Bruce warned. “I need to go out later.”  
“You are not going out at night like this!”  
“I am the night.” Bruce answered sleepily as they entered his bedroom.  
“You are sick.” Clark responded pushing him gently onto the bed. “And I am not letting you go out until you are better.” His mind raced frantically trying to think of the proper thing to do to take care of a sick person. He stepped outside for a moment to where Alfred just seemed to happen to be.  
“Alfred, what do I do?”  
“It would appear that Master Bruce hasn’t eaten anything today.” Disapproval and concern bled through his voice. “I am having some soup prepared now, however I would suggest you attempt to get him to sleep, as I believe that would be the most helpful course of action. Additionally, I would advise against leaving him alone, lest he decides that he should work through his discomfort by dressing up as a flying mammal and punching things.”  
“Right. Thanks.” Clark nodded before re entering the room, where Bruce was lying in bed, apparently about to get up.  
“I’m feeling fine now.” Bruce told him. “I really should get back to the gala. For the whales.”  
“No.” Clark climbed on top of the bed next to Bruce pulling him back down onto the mountain of pillows.  
“You’re staying here. You need sleep.”  
“I need to go out and bring people to justice.” But Bruce’s voice wasn’t as serious now and he was lying back, letting Clark pull him closer.  
“You have at least five children of yours out there doing exactly that.” Clark answered.   
“My children? Out on their own in Gotham? Is that meant to be comforting?” Bruce’s words began slurring together as his body grabbed at the chance of sleep, cheated out of it the past night.   
“Where’re you going to be?” Bruce turned to look into Clark’s face, already half asleep.  
“I’m going to be right here. I’m not leaving until you’re better.”  
Bruce relaxed back into Clark gently, eyes closing.  
“Tell me before you leave okay?” he mumbled,so quietly even Clark had to strain to hear it.”  
“Don’t worry.” Clark repeated. “I’m gonna be right here.”


End file.
